Eight Signs of an Angel
by Stavi
Summary: Naruto is called a monster all of his life, but Sasuke's there to tell him that the villagers are wrong and that he's an angel. This is why... Naruto has all the signs of an angel! Major Fluff and some bad language. Yaoi SasuNaru


Opening: A fluffy little one-shot that has been stuck in my head for a while now.

Warning: Some vulgar language and light yaoi. Definite SasuNaru though.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

Eight Signs of an Angel

* * *

The day was particularly stressful for Naruto today.

He had woken up to loud knocking on what he quickly realized was the door to his office. That meant that he had slept on his desk again, in his office, and obviously not in his bed where his boyfriend most likely still was.

The knocking was from a group of ANBU who just got back from their mission and needed to report in. Naruto, by this time, was supposed to have had _their_ paperwork done to let them know that they had a three week vacation, but didn't have it done so he got an earful from Sakura.

Then, once he got all of his daily paperwork done and scheduled the daily missions, he had to go to the training grounds to train his Genin. Let's just say that after his long, tiring and 'agonizing-neck-pain-due-to-horrible-sleeping-position' day, those little suckers gave even the Hokage a run for his money.

Finally, as he was walking back to his home, the one that he shared with his beloved bastard, the comments came. Even though he had accomplished his dream, even though he continues to save then day-to-day, and even though he has the highest position in Konoha (figuratively and literally as he spotted his face on the monument), people _still _feared him and treated him like a monster.

It wasn't fair and all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and cry… and maybe take a nap to rid him of the sleepiness threatening to make him fall where he stood.

He made it to the compound and moved slowly into the development that he lived in with Sasuke.

Before he even made it to the couch, tears started falling down his face. He did his best to choke down his sobs by covering his mouth with his hand. To his own ears, it only seemed to make them louder.

The room itself was dimly lit; the only source of light came from the gold, opaque curtains. It was musty and the thick layers of dust accumulating all over the room gave it an empty and lonely feeling.

He rushed to the couch, collapsing in a heap. Pushing the cushion into his face to wipe away the tears and muffle his sounds, he cried and cried and cried. Naruto didn't even detect the other presence in the room until he felt the sinking on the opposite side of the couch.

"Dobe?" He heard Sasuke call out to him, but he really didn't want to look at him; he didn't want to let Sasuke see him like this.

And just as fast as it had been there to comfort him, the pillow in his grasp was forcefully ripped away and thrown somewhere about the room.

Naruto gave a small whimper and held his face in his hands. It took Sasuke all of five seconds before his heartstrings frayed.

Quickly, the blonde felt himself wrapped in the tight and possessive embrace of his lover. He buried his head into the firm chest before him and clutched desperately onto his shirt.

Tears began to rapidly absorb and soak his shirt, but Sasuke didn't care. He was more concerned over his little, blonde dobe.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" _'I won't know who to kill if you don't tell me what's wrong,' _he thought vengefully.

Naruto sniffed pitifully and rubbed his face with his forearm, shaking his head vigorously.

"Was it the villagers again?" His eyes yielded total sympathy for the blonde. He understood that Naruto had to deal with this kind of treatment since he was born while Sasuke has only had to deal with it since he returned from Sound seven years ago. Even then, after he had betrayed the village, most of them came flocking back and their Hokage hasn't even gone on _vacation _from the village, much less deserted and plotted against it, and they treat him like the spawn of Satan.

"I'm not a devil, I'm not evil, I'm not a… I'm not a monster, right?" The question was muffled by Sasuke's shirt, but he heard it.

The ravenette thrust Naruto away from him and glared hard. Naruto's head was bowed so that Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"Naruto… Naruto, no. You aren't a monster. You aren't anything those hateful villagers call you. You have every sign of an angel," he smirked when the blonde looked up at him with a mixture of shock and question in his eyes.

"Sign?"

"Mmhm, haven't you ever heard of the Eight Signs of an Angel?" Sasuke asked sagely.

Naruto shook his head and stared as if to tell him to go on.

"Well," he started, repositioning the other on his lap so his back was against his chest and Sasuke was breathing in the scent in Naruto's hair, "Obviously, there are eight signs."

"The first one is a halo." He smirked at the clueless look on the blue-eyed boys face.

"But Sasuke, I don't have a -" He was cut off when the pale man drew a large circle in his blonde hair.

"What were you saying? You wanna know another thing? Angels have these beautifully unnecessary things."

Naruto felt his lover's tongue dance underneath both of his eyes, licking away the tear stains.

"Angels cry all the time, dobe. Angels also have attractive little marks like these," he kissed both of Naruto's cheeks six times, three on each side. The man was lavishing attention on the other's adorable whisker marks.

"My scars aren't pretty, bastard. I hate them," he spat vehemently and rubbed his cheeks roughly as if trying to remove the markings.

Sasuke pushed away the tanned hands and kissed his cheek again, "well, I love them."

"And just like you, Naru-chan, they're pure of heart," this received a scoff.

"Teme, I'm hardly pure of _anything_," he stressed as though the 'teme' was making a joke. "No, thanks to you," was mumbled under his breath.

"If you saw a rookie struggling to become the best and make it to the top, what would you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd help them until they _did_ become the best," he declared truthfully.

"And that's the difference between you and everyone else. If it were any other person, they would ignore them and make the brat do it on their own. You help others when no one else will. It's special, dobe. Besides, who do I know that still blushes when I do this!"

Naruto's face climbed three shades of red when he felt a tongue on the back of his neck and a hand slowly kneading his ass, "TEME!"

"Right, right, a time and a place," he nodded as though he had been trained to say it when he did something wrong.

"Every angel has a strength and yours is your courage to face the world everyday with a smile on your face. It's very admirable."

"And with strength comes weakness. Your weakness would definitely be ramen, isn't that right?" He smirked and rubbed his nose with Naruto's cutely. In return, he got nudged in the chest, but it was worth seeing the other smile finally.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows that."

"And finally, every angel has someone that they watch over. You've been watching over me since we were kids. You fought for me back when we were Genin, you dragged my ass back, kicking and screaming, from Orochimaru, which I can never thank you enough for. You've always been there for me and I'll always be here for you if _you _ever need me." He nuzzled into the soft neck in front of him and perked up when he heard Naruto speak,

"That's so sweet, Sasuke, but that was only seven, you're missing one," the blonde pointed out wisely.

"Ah, so I am. But right now, you don't really have this one," the man on his lap looked disappointed.

"Naruto, listen to me," the attention was on him, "_I _can _give_ this to you. You need to trust me though. You need to come to me when you're sad and when you're lonely. Hell, even when you're happy, come to me. I'll try to make you happy or happier. You can't hide from me; I'll always be here for you. Because Naruto, I'm the only one who can give you wings."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he pounced on Sasuke, kissing him for all he was worth.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he cried, "thank you so much!"

"No, thank you, for being _my_ little angel."

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

Nomi: Bite me! I was in a fluffy mood, okay! Gosh!

I love you all! R&R please :Puppy dogs eyes:

By the way, the Eight Signs are: A halo, scars, tears, purity, a strength, a weakness, someone that they watch over, and wings.

I was inspired when I was listening to, 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder (I think)


End file.
